Through The Valley Of Death
by Radioactive Ellie
Summary: Amy loved Sonic all her love. However, after a certain ebony hedgehog saves her, Amy starts to fall for her saviour. ShadAmy. Mature content. In Sonic Boom universe, after Sonic X.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Hello, readers!

This this will be an adventure-romance story between Shadow and Amy, in the Sonic Boom universe, after Sonic X. Inspired by Nothin' Fancy (go and read her fanfiction she is awesome!)

Rated M due to strong language, violence and alcohol use.

Enjoy!

P.S. all characters are owned my SEGA. I own nothing.

"Aaaah" Amy screamed, abruptly opening her jade eyes. Spinning her head giddily to the point of nearly fainting, trying to pin point her current location.

"It's just a dream, just a bad dream..." she murmured, sighing with relief. Rolling to the side of the bed, she looked at the miniature watch on the side of her desk, desperately trying to make out the time.

"Uhhh... its freakin' 6 o'clock" she said, with bitterness in her voice, closing her jade pools and slamming back on the bed.

"Oh shoot, it's 6 o'clock!". Yanking herself out of her warm bed, she rushed to the wardrobe, putting on her casual slim red dress. Looking one last time into the mirror, to see a certain pink-quilled hedgehog, she sprinted out of her cute little pink hut, grabbing a bag on the way out.

"Tails just wait for me" she thought, rushing through the trodden path on the way to Kitsune's house. Amy passed another old tree, nearly tripping over its gnarled roots. The road through the deep jungle was the shortest way, and was, as Amy knew, the most inconvenient too. It was still quite dark, as the sun was hiding behind tall trees that meditated in the eerie silence on an early morning.

Amy was supposed to meet up in Tails' laboratory to discuss the current situation on the mysterious vanishing of the Chaos Emeralds around the world. You wouldn't see them usually now, as they had become extremely rare in the past year or so. Everybody should be there: Tails, Knuckles, Sticks, Rouge, Sonic and…

Stop. Just stop. Amy instantly froze. Her heart squeezed; a searing spasm of pain surged over her petite body. How she was used to that feeling. A feeling of betrayal. A feeling of disgust. A feeling of a broken heart, that was smashed into tiny pieces.

"Certainly Sally will be there - Amy thought, gingerly closing her eyes - that bitch will never leave him alone, always following him around, anywhere he goes".

Amy realised that the blue-quilled male was supposed to pick her up today in the morning, however she was more than sure that he would be doing "stuff" with the bitch at that point.

Sonic was obsessed with his first ever girlfriend. And Amy wasn't happy with the fact that the blue blur chose some sort of an ordinary girl over her. Of course the relationship was ordinary, but it didn't change Amy's attitude towards it.

Smash. Something hit the hedgehog's nose. Amy looked around, examining the surrounding area, and after summoning her hammer with a simple click of fingers.

"Hailstorm… really?…" the pink female whispered, summoning Piko Piko into its home dimension, as another petulant icy-orb hit her now bruised head.

Something caught her attention. Some sort of faint noise. Some sort of… giggling? Amy abruptly hid behind the nearest thick palm tree. Over the past years Amy became the master of stealth, being able to blend with any surrounding, so hiding in a thick forest was not a first for her.

Looking over her shoulder, she narrowed her jade eyes in order to make out the source of this noise. There was something blue in the distance, with light brown along the side.

Amy made a stealthy roll into the dark-green bushes, as a true assassin, poking her head out, allowing her to see the nearby scene.

Sonic and Sally were sitting in the distance laughing, as the hail bumped into both of them, making them cry out loud. The azure heroes' ears flattered from the impact of the orbs, as he suddenly picked Sally up bridal style. The blue male whispered something into the squirrels ear, making her smile genuinely.

When they separated from a deep long kiss, the blue blur gave her a cocky smile. With that they were gone; leaving a sonic boom behind.


	2. Chapter 2: Still Waters

Chapter 2: Still Waters

Amy poked her head back into the dense bush, as she sat in silence for a few moments, with her head freely hanging down, pink hair concealing her jade pools. She could feel how hot tears burned her cheeks as they rolled out of wide luminous eyes. The muscles of her chin trembled like a small child, forcing her to feel the dreadful vibrations that were sent all over her body. This released all of the sadness and sorrow that Amy forcefully trapped inside of her scarred heart, that she tried to hide from the entire universe for far too long. The sobs were nearly silent at first, later turning into wrenching wails which where followed by another series of blatant tears. Her cry was raw. As if the pain was an open wound, made by the escaping sobs, that punched through, ripping through her muscles, bones and guts.

She jumped out of her hiding spot, sprinting deeper and deeper into the wild jungle. The ridged branches scratched her pale skin, digging deeper nd deeper into her flesh, causing an unfamiliar sound to escape from her mouth. The vines of exotic trees clung to her body, when she sprinted through them, as if they where trying to stop the befuddled female from running away from her own feelings. She would fall onto something for support, anything, a tree or a giant boulder, and then her whole body would shake. The salty water blurred her vision, thus making Amy stop and blink rapidly, as she tried to regain her vision from the petulant tears that had crept in. She felt her dark lashes brimmed heavy with tears, gravity pressing on them with no mercy. The sensation was disgusting, making the female draw her bruised arm to wipe her soaked lashes and humph with every time the salty tears would leave a wet mark on her glove.

Ignoring all of the searing fiery bursts of pain that ignited in her muscles and heart, she found the last ounce of strength to continue her journey. However, with every dragging step she made, the unbearable pain would intensify. Amy growled with every clumsy step, irritated with herself, being absolutely certain that she was simply too weak for anything, totally underestimating her true powers. The pink hedgehog observed the vast expanse of the forest, trying to find a resting spot where she would catch her breath. She tilted her head ever so slightly, crossing her arms on her chest, and looked through the thick vegetation on the prehistorical forest, when her attention was caught by a nearby little pond. Amy stopped for a second, and observed the scene, intending to have some cold calculations of her further actions rather then rash decisions.

"Sonic hates water, - she thought, and gave a sad smile, while rubbing her eye, - he will never find me here".

After another, slightly longer, pause she sighed and started reluctantly making her was towards the crystal clear lake.

She was weak. Her nagging and scrapped legs felt as if they were made of cottonwool, causing her to trip over every rock and root as she walked along the path, likely, no man has ever set foot on. Taking another sloppy step right into a puddle, the pink hedgehog slipped, which was followed by a screech, and smacked on her back. The impact sent a raging pain to lance through her shattering spine, and colourful spots flashed in front of her jade eyes. With a low pitched snarl, she slowly, but surly, stood up, her now soaking red dress plastered to her body shivering body, and continued to stumble along.

When Amy finally made it to the pond, she sat on the ramshackle rock, that was bonded with the still waters. She pulled her slim legs under herself in order to fit onto the boulder, and tilted her muzzle in the direction of the waters, which reflected a certain fretted, but also dismal hedgehog. At first Amy didn't realize what was she spectating: a dark figure with bristled out quills, much like a fan, bloodshot lifeless eyes and ripped apart clothing. The scene made adrenaline rush through her veins, her heart yanking in and out like a yo yo. She contracted her muscles and clutched her hands to white knuckles, getting ready for an attack from the unwelcomed guest. Her gaze had turned from a tired and confused one, to a chilling, loathing glare.

Second after second passed by, until she realized, the eerie and creepy creature in front of her was no one other than her own self.

"What did the damn boy do to me..." the female murmured, touching her puffy eyes, and continued to carefully examine herself in the reflection of the clear waters.

The pink hedgehog felt hot by trying to hold back another wave of tears. Without hesitating for another second, Amy jumped into the freezing pond, knowing that she would regret her dumb decision in a minute.

The pink hedgehog slipped from the giant stone and completely submerged into the water. They were so cold. Real cold. This made Amy yelp due to a sudden drop in temperature. She brought her slim legs closer to the rest on the body, hoping to curl up into a ball to be able to warm up, but instead diving deeper into the freezing liquid.

"I walk through the valley of the shadow of death.

I fear no evil because I'm blind to it all.

My mind and my gun they comfort me

Because I know I'll kill my enemies when they come.

Surely goodness and mercy will follow me

all the days of my life

And I will dwell on this earth forevermore.

I walk beside the still waters and they restore my soul

But I can't walk on the path of the right because I'm wrong

No, I can't walk on the path of the right because... I'm... wrong...".

The pink female murmured silently, with her trembeling voice.

"My soul will be restored by the still waters... one day..." she thought, squeezing her eyelids tightly, and tried to submerge into her own little world, where she would feel welcomed and secure. But failed.

Blue-quills, cocky smile. Is that everything she could think of? Of course, he is a big part of her life. However, after she became interested in history, she made herself a name of a keen archeologist. But, unfortunately, the label "sonic-crazed fan girl" didn't pass with time. The pink female stopped chasing Sonic and became more independent and even stronger, beginning to develop pride to herself.

 _But how can I not think of you? Every time my mind wonders it always somehow finds a way back to you._

As she digested those thoughts, a tear escaped from her eye. The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down her face. A great tremor overtook her, not being able to hold back the heartbreak. She sobbed unceasingly, hands clutching at her dress. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, The sound of wailing and crying echoed through the deep jungle, but there was nobody to comfort her. Nobody to listen to her. Nobody to understand her... **Nobody**.

"It is truly amazing how every time someone feels emotional pain, it doesn't hurt as a cut or a bruise would. it's just this fuckin' disgusting heavy feeling,ya know? Your head spins round n' round , and your tongue feels as if it is stuck in your windpipe. But listen to me. Maybe, just maybe, you should let go of the pain by letting go the person causing it. Think about that, luv." someone's quiet but thoughtful voice reverberated in Amy's mind, causing a flashback of this rainy evening.

* * *

" _Rouge, I just can't, and I know what you're talking about" a dreamy hedgehog announced, while resting her peaceful muzzle on her hand, and dived deeper into her thoughts, making her eyes lock onto something non-existent._

" _There are more fish in the sea than you imagine that are actually worth your attention" the bat said, deliberately, but slightly changing her tone in the end of the sentence, causing Amy to snap out of her imaginary little word and glance into her friend concerning eyes._

" _But… but I still have a chance with him, I think this can work out, plus we are hanging out tomorrow" the pink hedgehog exclaimed, clutching her hands, and bounced up and down on her chair in excitement._

 _Rouge gave the over-reacting female a sad smile, and rolled her eyes so that Amy wouldn't see that, She wasn't born yesterday as Rouge knew how this sort of meetings end up for the fragile hedgehog. Its a clichéd story. Sonic won't show up for some reason, causing more tears. But if his majesty will deign to do so, he would lead the innocent girl on, causing Amy to get even more confused in her own feelings. Rouge always had a patronizing opinion about the azure hero, and desperately tried to protect her younger friend, in her own way, from Sonic. Its not as if Rouge had anything against the blue leader. She also she him as a fearless and brave hero, always ready to fight back the evil forces, but also, somehow, she saw a still confused boy, still too immature and still too cocky for being a true hero._

" _I'm her to give you advice, you make the final decision" the white bat said quietly, love and caring reflecting in her turquoise pools, and gingerly put one of her hands onto Amy's outstretched one. The gesture made Amy ones again look into her best friend's eyes, realizing that maybe nobody in the world cares about her more that her friend just in front._

 _Silence slowly spread across the pink hut. The lull was interrupted by the rain outside, that would drum on the windows and leave streaks when they quickly rolled down, barely be bothered to conform the will of gravity. Yet this brought a soothing sound. A beautiful one. It created a natural melody._

 _A loud thunderstruck dragged the hedgehog back into reality, making her jump up slightly and widen her jade pools. Looking back at Rouge, the hedgehog have her the most genuine smile and sheepishly folded her ears back onto her head._

" _ **And that's what I admire about you."**_

* * *

The pink hedgehog shook her head vigorously as all of the vivid memories flashed in front of her eyes, clutching her head in her scraped hands, and tightly closed her eyelids.

"I should have listened to you, Rouge" she murmured under her breath, and desperately tried to calm down.

As the heart-broken hedgehog was about to get out of the water, her jade eyes met dark-yellow pools of madness. Amy instantly hoped out of the pond making a backflip and gracefully landing on her wet feet, however, nearly slipping on the wet grass.

"Pphah, surtainly ssssomebody wasn't aware of my pressssence" the cyberrobot snake hissed, giving an omnious smile to a certain pink hedgehog, while swaying its tale from left to right.

"Get out of there, Lyric! Or I'll have to other choice except to fuck ya up!" Amy exclaimed with her husky voice, summoning Piko Piko and boldly pointing it into the mutants direction.

Amy couldn't think straight. She was freezing cold. Her petite body trembled under the hailstorm. The force of the wind tortuously cut through Amy's skin, creeping from her numb toes up to icy fingers. The outstretched arms of cold hugged Amy with its crooked fingers from behind, making her flinch suddenly. Her breaths came in rapid gasps, as the agonizing itchy feeling spread all over her swallen face. The pink hedgehog could feel how the wet quills sticked to her numb from cold body. Her hands and knees, cut by the early gabled branches, screamed in suffering. Cold.

"Play it cool, Amy" she thought, swaying her hammer to the right, making it land on her shoulder. She have Lyric a cocky smile, making the snake cringe.

"Well, well, didn't know you actually had the brains to figure out the location of the ruins" he said while slithering in circles.

Amy narrowed her jade pools in misconception.

"Ruins? What the hell he's..." the hedgehog thought, raising her eyebrow. As she turned her head to the left, Amy flinched at the sight of the ramshackle ruins. Amy's jaw dropped, as she tenaciously tried to figure out how she didn't see them in the first place.

The rectangular columns that shooted up towards the gray sky stole Amy's heart. The pillars where decorated my the marvelously carved pictures of the ancient Gods and Goddesses, with symbols along the side, which where embedded with gold. The monuments, casting shadows on the ground, submerged everything it touched into non existence. The scene send shivers down Amy's spine, causing her to narrow her jade pools.

"I have been ssstudying those symbols and equations for a **very** long time, but still haven't sssucceeded. Any ideas?" Lyric hissed and snapped his head into hedgehog's direction and gave her another toothy, but also quite dire smile.

"I dunno really" Amy smirked.

"Even if I knew, why would I want to tell in to a stinky jelly fuck like **you** _"_ the hedgehog announced, making a sassy pose by slamming Piko Piko on the ground, and leaned on it with her left arm.

"Then I don't have any reasons to keep you alive" Lyric whispered.

* * *

P.S. the song used in this chapter is "Through The Valley" by Shawn James. I own nothing.


	3. Chapter 3: Into The Void

**Dear readers, welcome back!**

 ** _Guest 2:_ let me just remind you of the definition of FanFiction: Fiction written by a fan, who features characters from a particular game, TV programe or whatever it is. This means I can make my characters whatever I want. In this story Sally is a bitch (You would say that she's OOC) cuz I want to portrait her like that. Of course Sonic isn't a bad guy, and later on in the story you will find out why he picked Sally instead. And I think you have to be more careful when you read: Amy isn't 12, she is 21 as all of her friends, (including Sonic, Sally, Tails, Sticks, Knuckles etc.) as I mentioned it in the story. So I would appreciate if you got your facts straight before commenting on somebody's hard work. Thank you :)**

 ** _Guest 1:_ Thanks for a lovely review! And thanks for such a compliment, goddd, thank you so much. I wish you will be pleased with his chapter!**

 ** _Adam MacCann:_ Thank you for your nice review! When I was reading it I was like: "omg somebody likes me!". Thanks for your advises I will be re-reading my chapters and correcting my mistakes and grammar. I won't have a lot of dialogues in this one, but I promise I'll have quite a lot in the next one! Anyway, thank you for taking your time to read my FanFic and leaving a lovely review!**

 **So, yeah, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Into The Void_

" _...Cuz I know, I'll kill my enemies when they come..."_

Jade gaze was locked on its target. Walking slowly in a perfect circle, Amy was running her fingers down the smooth surface of her Piko Piko, flickering her ears rapidly. Lyric, on the other side, looked confident and dominant. Arrogance reflected in this sinister eyes. He continuously twisted his ball-jointed pair of hands around their axis and tried to show off his toxic-red body armor combined with his green-scaled body. Plastering a dire smile on his face that showed all of his razor-sharp teeth, he narrowed his gaze on a certain pink hedgehog and instantly stopped.

Amy froze and tried to figure out her further actions. She brought her left leg back, spreading her feet wide apart and tightened her grip round the hammer. An eerie silence engulfed the scene, making Amy wince, but focus on her enemy.

 _There is something wrong with him…_

Thousands of thoughts raced through her mind. The hedgehog was submerged in her own world, the real world melting into the abysmal void. With no warning, Lyric spun his body around, making his tail fly freely through the dense air, in an attempt to knock Amy down. In the last second, she caught the movement with the corner of her eye, jumping into the air and watched as the tail swept the dirt beneath her. Landing graciously on her feet, with her hammer drawn to the back, she burst forward, only pink blur to be seen. She flipped in the air, meeting the snake head on. Quills concentrated around her eyes, Amy stretched her right arm, grabbing hold on the Lyrics' antenna. As the hedgehog flew through the air, it snapped due to the force and came off with a loud electronic screech, accompanied with a painful hiss from the cyber-snake. The impact catapulted the Lyric into one of the pillars, knocking it down, turning it into a pile of stone and dust. Making another somersault, Amy landed on the wet ground, facing an old tree. She quickly tossed the metal part away and sprinted towards the oak.

"Lay off, Lyric! You have no fuckin' chance of beating me!" Amy smirked running up the tree, rapidly jumping onto a trunk and slamming Piko Piko onto it. The impact rocketed Amy into the air, making her feel the wind, that gently stroked her pink fur; it always felt as if thousands of tiny butterflies were trying to tickle her. Amy gingerly closed her eyes for a second, absorbing all of the wind that dug deeper into her fur. After reaching the peak, Amy started to accelerate downwards, approaching the vicious snake quicker and quicker. Making a couple of elegant flips in the air, the hedgehog smashed the hammer onto the Lyric's tail, before touching the rigid ground, making him wince in pain. Jumping aside, Amy made a graceful roll on the dirt. The hedgehog bashed Piko Piko onto the ground in order to stop her, making her fishtail and then jerk to a sudden violent stop. She abruptly stood up, and dashed into the ruins. The site of the snake suffering made Amy snigger.

"Is that all you've got! Where is your pathetic grin, huh?" - she yelled, turning her head around to see that the snake was gone.

"what the…"- she started, slowing down her pace and looking for an evidence of Lyrics' presence.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of wind followed by a kick into her stomach. The impact caused the pink female to fly through the air and crash into the column with a sickening thud. At first Amy couldn't breathe, she felt as if something in her thorax was blocking her way. With a loud involuntary gasp, the air make its way into her lungs, making the hedgehog cough uncontrollably, as she tightly closed her eyes. Amy sat there, trying to catch her breath as a sizzling spasm of pain ignited in her body, making her backbone throb. Trying to understand whether she had broken or injured something, she suddenly heard a disgusting voice, making her snap her muzzle to locate the nasty noise.

"Your confidence make you quite carelesss" Lyric said in his hoarse voice, squirming out of the dense dark-green bushes. The light of the day fell on the his bruises and deep cuts that Amy had deliberately made. The site of those injuries made the hedgehog smile, causing her to cough, bringing her white gloved hand to her mouth. Pulling it away she smirked at the site of blood, understanding that she may have internal bleeding.

"I'll beat your ass anyway!" Amy whispered, narrowing her gaze and throwing a death glare into Lyric's direction, making him growl in rage under his breath.

"You could have avoided this sssituation if you just told me what the sssymbols mean in the first place" he said in irritation, veering himself onto an old track.

"Your fellow ancients left that prophecy, written all over the walls, for their ancestors, this means for YOU, and now you're like struggling to understand what it actually means" Amy smirked.

"You look just so stupid right now, you know! And considering the fact that I can read it without any problems, makes the situation you are in, even more stupid!" Amy said, not being able to hold laugh back.

The pink hedgehog burst into laughter, her body juddering and teeth clenching. Tears began forming in the corner in her eyes, as she bended and grabbed her bruised stomach. The laugh created a blessed relief from all of the stress that Amy experienced in the past few days.

The scene Lyric was witnessing, put him into a furious state of mind, making him bare his yellow teeth, his head shaking uncontrollably in rage. He stared at the hedgehog, sizzling her with his sinister eyes.

With that Lyric swung his huge metal arm into the side and swiped Amy with it, sending her flying into the air. The pink hedgehog tried to coil up to land softly onto the slippery ground, but instead missed her stop, smashing face-first onto the mud. The impact of the force made Amy slide further on the dirt, crashing into another, slightly bigger pillar. The slam was accompanied with a loud thud and an even louder gut-wrenching gasp from Amy that pierced the dead air.

The mud mixed with dry blood cut through Amy's skin, transforming soft-pink fur into a mess, making her look half-dead.

Amy laid there for a couple of seconds. The fresh, just-made wound on her stomach, oozed with blood, streaming down her skin and drained onto the ground. It hurt so badly, that the hedgehog felt a wave of nausea surging through her, making it impossible to negotiate her location, as everything strobed in and out of focus when she tried to tittle her throbbing head.

Amy found some strength inside her, raising shakily to her feet, using Piko Piko as a support. She brought her hand to the deep wound on her abdomen in order to stop the blood from escaping. But the dark-red liquid continued to pour out, running down her aching legs, forming a puddle on the ground.

"Surrender! And maybe you will stay alive" Lyric hissed, striding towards Amy.

The pink hedgehog lifted her muzzle, as her every breath coming in gasps. She quickly scanned Lyric's physical state: eyes sunken, arms stiff, his toxic-red armor coming off. He looked half-dead. Just like Amy.

 _I can still beat him. He is about to collapse._

Amy curled the corners of her lips, looking directly into Lyric's eyes, throwing her head back. She spat into Lyric's direction, the sticky liquid landing directly onto his spherical transparent helmet.

"Stupid bitch..." he murmured angrily, swiping Amy's spit and was about to hit the pink hedgehog once again with his metal arm.

Sounds of breaking branches and roaring motor echoed through the forest, sending a flurry of colourful birds shooting into the sky from the trees. After a second of silence a black motorcycle burst from the dense bushes, ripping away vines. The vehicle hit a rise, then topped it and the tires spun without traction for a heartbeat before touching the ground. The unknown driver hit the brakes, causing the motorcycle to fishtail and shudder to a stop.

The scene caused Lyric to loose awareness of a certain pink hedgehog that was standing in a couple of meters away from him.

 _This is my chance…_

Amy tightened her grip around the hammer, absorbing all of the strength left. She jumped towards the snake and gave one last hit on his tail, making Lyric shriek. With that Amy fell with a thud. She saw how Lyric sprinted towards the motorcycle.

Heartbeat was fading away.

She was falling into the void.


End file.
